CHARLAS CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER
by Fenix-y-Lee
Summary: ¿Puedes imaginarlo hablando de todas aquellas cosas que ama? ¿Eres capaz de liberarlo del tiempo y del espacio para compartir con él momentos intensos? Si es así, estás en el lugar correcto.
1. Los Abuelos

**CHARLAS CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER**

**LOS ****ABUELOS**

Por Fénix y Lee.

Sirenas de la Atlántida de Terry

Los pájaros trinan en las ramas de los frondosos árboles que cubren el jardín del restaurante italiano, dando una fresca sombra a las mesas llenas de comensales que buscan encontrar un refugio a sus agitadas vidas citadinas. Terry Grandchester y Karen Klaisse ocupan una de esas mesas, aprovechan el día de descanso que a ambos les fue concedido al final de una de sus más exitosas temporadas teatrales hasta la fecha. Karen le habla a Terry sobre sus planes de visitar a su abuela en Florida una vez que la temporada haya concluido. Terry se siente avasallado por la ternura que se dibuja en el rostro de su amiga al hablar de Claire, su abuela materna, con quien mantiene una relación muy estrecha desde la infancia; y al mismo tiempo comienza a experimentar un sentimiento parecido a la envidia. No es un sentimiento bajo, es una sensación de dolor por no haber tenido él mismo la oportunidad de contar en su infancia y a lo largo de su vida, con un abuelo o una abuela que compartiera con él su sabiduría, su cariño, su protección.

Karen habla de la deliciosa comida que su abuela preparaba para la familia en Navidad o Día de Gracias, de los cuentos fantásticos que escuchó salir de aquellos labios cariñosos, de las golosinas que sus padres le prohibían y que Claire guardaba celosamente en algún escondite secreto del que sólo ellas dos sabían para después comerlos juntas a hurtadillas y entre risas de complicidad. En algún momento de la plática, la mirada de Terry se pierde en el follaje de la espesa hiedra que cubre una pared situada a espaldas de Karen, tratando de encontrar en su memoria, sin éxito, algún recuerdo parecido a aquellos que su amiga le relata. Karen nota la melancolía de Terry y siente que el corazón se le hace nudos. Ella comprende porque lo conoce, porque sabe su historia, y le permite permanecer en ese viaje al pasado hasta que el mismo Terry rompe el silencio, más hablando para sí mismo que para su interlocutora.

- El abuelo Grandchester murió cuando yo era un niño, y estoy seguro de que murió deseando que yo jamás me convirtiera en heredero de su noble título. El hecho de ser hijo de la "americana indecente" me restaba abolengo a pesar de que por mis venas corría y corre sangre tan Grandchester como la de él mismo. Recuerdo que siempre le demandó a mi padre que me tratara con toda la rigidez que fuera necesaria para borrar cualquier vestigio que de mi madre pudiera quedar en mí. – Los ojos de Terry siguen sin mirarla. – Acudí a su funeral, todavía puedo recordar las caras largas de todos mirándome con una extraña mezcla de indignación y vergüenza.

- ¿Tu padre y tu abuela lo permitían? – Se atrevió a preguntar Karen, interrumpiendo el romance entre los ojos de su amigo y la hiedra a sus espaldas. Terry la mira como si descubriera de repente que no está solo pero continua hablando.

- Mi padre… bueno, tú sabes como es él, siempre incapaz de hacer algo que contradiga los principios de sus padres. La abuela, por su parte, siempre procuró que yo recibiera la educación necesaria para que pudiera cumplir con lo que sería mi destino, así que con ella tampoco tuve un trato amistoso. Algunos años después de que el abuelo murió, ella cayó enferma, se le detectaron los primeros síntomas del alzheimer, fue retirada a una casa de descanso a las afueras de Londres y después de algunos años, murió. Yo no fui a sus funerales porque ya vivía en Nueva York y había roto cualquier nexo con los Grandchester en Inglaterra.

- Pero… ¿nunca hubo nada con ellos? ¿Algún buen recuerdo? – pregunta Karen inquieta ante el doloroso relato de aquel hombre que parecía volverse niño al hablar de esos recuerdos.

- No, nada. Siempre fueron muy fríos, muy apegados a las costumbres de la corte inglesa. – Una sonrisa irónica de medio lado se esboza en los labios de Terry al decir:- si en estos días logras ver que la reina sonríe, se debe a que Diana se cruzó en el camino de su familia. Ahora los Windsor piensan que se debe mostrar al pueblo que sus soberanos tienen sentimientos, que pueden reír y llorar. En los tiempos de mis abuelos, las cosas eran mucho más estrictas.

- Entiendo. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero qué flojera llevar una vida así, llena de convencionalismos y prejuicios estúpidos – dice Karen indignada, cruzando rudamente sus brazos sobre su pecho y poniendo en su rostro una expresión de aburrimiento.

- Yo también lo pienso – coincide Terry – pero eso no es exclusivo de la realeza. Por ejemplo, el abuelo Baker repudió a mi madre por su condición de divorciada. Fue hasta en su lecho de muerte que pude verlo, yo tendría unos veintidós años.

- Vaya, por lo menos pudiste conocerlo. Dime algo, ¿por lo menos se arrepintió?

- No lo sé. Verás, una tarde le avisaron a Eleanor que el abuelo estaba muy grave, decidió viajar para acompañarle en sus últimos días y yo fui con ella. Al principio hubo una controversia entre si debía entrar a verlo o no, algunos de sus hermanos pensaban que no era lo correcto pero la abuela Baker intervino. Finalmente mi madre entró y lo vio por última vez. Después de un par horas ella salió a buscarme, me pidió que entrara para que conociera al abuelo y él me conociera a mí pero en ese momento una hermana suya salió llorando diciendo que él ya había fallecido… así que nunca me vio.

- Es una lástima – dice Karen conmovida.

- Tal vez fue lo mejor. Muy probablemente él hubiera visto lo que ya me habían hecho notar algunos de los familiares que estaban ahí: "Tiene los mismos ademanes de ese hombre", "Es igual de arrogante que él" – exclama Terry imitando el estilo de los que cuchichean.

- ¡¿Qué el mundo entero es idiota?! ¿No hay quien pueda ver en ti todo lo bueno que llevas dentro sin dejarse llevar por prejuicios estúpidos? Unos por nobles y otros por plebeyos pero todos pre juiciosos – vocifera Karen ante la sonrisa divertida de Terry al ver su reacción.

- Calma Karen, no todos tuvieron la misma reacción – dice Terry en tono conciliador, tratando de calmar el veleidoso carácter de su amiga. Sabe que si ella reacciona de esa manera es por que le duele que lo menosprecien-. Una tía y la abuela Baker no hicieron esos comentarios. ¿Sabes? Cuando mi abuela me miró por vez primera me dijo que tenía yo los ojos de mi abuelo y en ese instante comenzó a llorar. Me dijo que se sentía feliz de tener la oportunidad de conocerme y que lamentaba haber permitido que pasaran tantas injusticias en mi vida, pero que ella había sido educada para obedecer a su esposo.

- ¿Con ella sí lograste una buena relación? – pregunta Karen ya más calmada y verdaderamente interesada en el relato de su amigo.

- Sí. Ella ya es muy anciana y no nos vemos con frecuencia pero se alegra de verme siempre que me es posible visitarla.

- Si se parece a tu madre debe ser muy dulce.

- Sí, creo que mucha de la bondad del corazón de Eleanor le viene de su madre.

- ¿La visitas a menudo?

- No tanto como quisiera. Vive en un lugar lejano y apartado del mundo, no hay muchos medios para llegar a la hacienda donde vive con una de sus hermanas y dos primas suyas, todas ya han enviudado y al no querer ser una "carga para sus hijos" se fueron a vivir juntas.

- Nunca te había escuchado hablar de tus familiares fuera de tus padres y alguna vez de tu abuelo paterno – afirma Karen buscando en su buena memoria algún recuerdo de Terry hablándole sobre su familia.

- A veces me dejo llevar tanto por mi soledad, que me olvido que allá afuera hay otros que tienen mi sangre, o mejor dicho yo tengo la sangre de ellos a pesar suyo – dice el actor en tono de broma arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de su amiga y después de un silencio añade: - creo que en cierta medida los Baker son mucho mas nobles de sentimientos que los Grandchester, aunque le guarden un rencor muy grande a mi padre por su abandono. El Duque humilló el nombre de la familia y nunca hizo nada por cambiar las circunstancias.

- Entiendo. No debió ser fácil para ellos aceptar que tu madre fuera una mujer divorciada cuando los prejuicios sociales castigan tan duramente a las mujeres en esa condición y a sus familias.

- Es cierto. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, sobre la abuela Baker hay muchas cosas muy lindas. Gracias a ella conozco la infancia de Eleanor. Un día me contó que desde niña le gustaba declamar poemas. Creo que de ahí me viene lo "abuelito" – dice Terry en tono juguetón, haciendo alusión a que Karen siempre le ha llamado así por ser, a su juicio, aburrido y antisocial, además de gustar de declamar versos en sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Las carcajadas de ambos no se hacen esperar. Karen no puede parar de reír y, por algunos minutos, los dos se sienten felices y relajados.

- Eleanor le declamaba versos a la abuela y esta siempre lloraba por la emoción que mi madre le despertaba – apunta Terry una vez que el ataque de hilaridad ha pasado. - También le decía que soñaba con ser todas las chicas de las historias que encontraba en los libros de la biblioteca del abuelo. Mi madre soñó desde muy jovencita con ser Julieta para vivir el amor al extremo.

- Tu madre es afortunada. Todas las mujeres deseamos en algún momento ser Julietas, pero no todas lo consiguen.

- Y qué me dices de ti ¿eh? Tú también fuiste Julieta, una muy bella, por cierto – el tono de Terry es sincero y Karen lo sabe, sabe que a pesar de que muchas veces pelean, él la tiene en un gran concepto y ella le corresponde absolutamente.

- Tienes razón. Y, bueno… si el Romeo eres tú la cosa se pone más atractiva – dice Karen guiñando un ojo. Terry ríe nuevamente sin tapujos.

- En su momento me gustó mucho ser Romeo, y me imagino que ella también disfrutó ser Julieta – la admiración por su madre se filtra en las atractivas facciones del actor.

- Sí, es algo lleno de magia ser el o la protagonista de una historia tan bella, tan triste y tan universal. En eso Eleanor, tú y yo coincidimos, los tres somos afortunados.

- Así es. ¡Ah! y también recuerdo que la abuela me contó alguna vez que mi madre y una de sus hermanas montaban pequeñas representaciones para celebrar ciertas fechas como navidad, acción de gracias. Eran algo así como las hermanas March. También me contó que siempre vivía soñando con el príncipe azul, que cuando fuera mayor se casaría enamorada, que le daría al hombre de su corazón todos los hijos que Dios les quisiera dar y que enseñaría a cada uno a amar y a respetar a su padre. Creo que esa parte de sus sueños no se cumplió. – El dolor y la melancolía se reflejan nuevamente en los ojos de Terry.

- ¿Tu abuelo siempre se opuso a que ella fuera actriz?

- ¡Por supuesto!, para el abuelo la profesión actoral no era buena porque te lleva a vivir las bajezas del mundo, creo que su opinión giraba en torno a la desprestigiada imagen de los actores, inestabilidad, escándalo, en fin. Tú y yo sabemos bien de eso.

- Cierto. Pero no hablemos más de cosas tristes. Mejor prométeme que irás a visitar a tu abuela igual que yo haré con la mía. Es más, le compraré un regalo, se lo llevarás en tu nombre y luego, a nuestro regreso, hablaremos hasta el amanecer sobre ellas. ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una idea estupenda.

Terry mira a su amiga con infinita dulzura, le agradece en esa mirada que le escuchara y le comprendiera, que le permitiera compartir con ella cosas que no podía decir a cualquiera. Ella a su vez, le agradece la confianza. Son dos solitarios pero han aprendido que, si juntan sus soledades, el resultado es un profundo cariño y una agradable sensación de compañía.


	2. La magia del teatro

**CHARLAS CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER**

**LA MAGIA DEL TEATRO**

Por Fénix y Lee

Sirenas de la Atlándida de Terry.

La voz de Terry interpretando a Macbeth suena vigorosa hasta en el más íntimo rincón del recinto teatral.

MACBETH: ¡Maldita sea tu lengua que así me arrebata mi sobrenatural poder! ¡Qué necio es quien se fía de la promesa de los demonios que nos engañan con equívocas y falaces palabras! ¡No puedo pelear contigo!

MACDUFF: Pues ríndete, cobarde, y serás el escarnio de las gentes, y te ataremos vivo a la picota, con un rótulo que diga: "Este es el tirano."

MACBETH: Nunca me rendiré. No quiero besar la tierra que huelle Malcolm, ni sufrir las maldiciones de la plebe. Moriré batallando, aunque la selva de Birnam se haya movido contra Dunsinania, y aunque tú no seas nacido de mujer. Mira. Cubro mi pecho con el escudo. Hiéreme sin piedad, Macduff. ¡Maldición sobre quien diga "basta"!

Se desarrolla un sangriento combate en el escenario que termina con la muerte de Macbeth. Minutos después cae el telón y la ovación no se hace esperar. Charlie aplaude rabioso, profundamente impresionado por el espectáculo del que acaba de ser testigo. Durante años ha intercambiado correspondencia con Terry. Primero desde el reclusorio juvenil en el que pasó varios meses cumpliendo la sentencia por varios cargos por robos menores; después, desde Minneapolis, en donde finalmente encontró una forma digna de ganarse la vida como mesero. La vida fue benévola y, después de años de esfuerzos, ahora posee un pequeño pero exitoso restaurante en la capital de Minesota. Está en Nueva York de visita, invitado por Terry. Han departido desde el día de su llegada y hoy, finalmente, pudo ser testigo del talento y éxito arrollador de su amigo en el escenario. Los aplausos cesan después de algunos minutos y, cuando se encienden las luces, abandona su butaca y se dirige presuroso al camerino de Terry. Al llegar, lo encuentra en el umbral, comentando con Robert los pormenores de la función. Tienen lugar las presentaciones de rigor y después de algunos instantes de charla, los dos jóvenes entran al camerino del actor. Terry se sienta frente al tocador iluminado en su contorno por decenas de pequeñas bombillas que proveen de una luz adecuada para la tarea de maquillaje y caracterización.

- ¡Estuviste magnífico! – Exclama, sentándose en un cómodo sillón desde donde puede ver el rostro de Terry reflejado en el espejo.

- Gracias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

- ¡Vaya que me ha gustado! Jamás imaginé que el mundo del teatro fuera tan fascinante, y eso que sólo lo he vivido como un simple espectador.

- ¿Verdad que todo lo que rodea a la puesta en escena es fantástico? – Pregunta Terry visiblemente entusiasmado con el tema. - Es un ambiente que vivo todos los días y que no soy capaz de describir con exactitud porque está más allá de mi mismo. Me alegra sobre manera que hayas podido respirar este aire que llena mis pulmones día a día. Las luminarias, el proscenio, el foso orquestal, las butacas. Todo diseñado para sacarte de tu realidad y llevarte a un lugar salido de la mente de alguien que nunca has visto, en la mayoría de los casos.

- Sí. Sin duda es un ambiente mágico.

- El teatro es el mejor lugar sobre la faz de la tierra. Millones de cosas pueden pasar. Tienes razón, todo es cuestión de magia, la que sale de la pluma del escritor – asevera Terry esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Es evidente que ama su profesión hasta la médula y que disfruta de cada detalle, de cada instante. - Otra de las cosas que amo del teatro es que, además de ser un espectáculo que entretiene, es un escaparate para presenciar sucesos que te dejan algún tipo de enseñanza. A veces tan crudo como la realidad que nos negamos a ver porque es más cómodo vivir pensando que está en algún lugar lejano a nosotros y a quienes amamos.

- Eso es cierto – afirma Charlie desde su asiento mientras observa meticulosamente la tarea de limpieza que Terry lleva a cabo en su rostro. En su mundo no es común ver a un hombre entregado a tales tareas. - ¿Siempre te maquillas para actuar?

- Sí. Es necesario para acentuar los rasgos y que puedan observarse mejor desde cualquier parte del teatro, sobre todo cuando se trata de obras de corte clásico.

- ¿Lo haces tú solo? – pregunta evidentemente interesado.

- Depende del personaje. Si no necesito cambiar de imagen, me maquillo solo, pero si necesito caracterización prefiero que lo haga un profesional.

- Entiendo. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado – dice sorprendido. – Dime algo, Terry, ¿cómo te preparas para salir a escena?

- La preparación para salir a escena es distinta dependiendo del personaje que voy a interpretar, la mayoría de las veces sólo requiero de vestuario y maquillaje sencillo. Suelo estar siempre temprano en el teatro, unas dos horas antes de la función. Si es una obra que nunca he interpretado o que tengo poco tiempo trabajando en ella, me gusta repasar mis líneas y movimientos en el escenario antes de que comience la función, después voy a vestirme. Si no requiero de caracterización solamente me maquillo con una base del color de mi piel y, como te acabo de decir, marco mis rasgos para que se puedan notar desde cualquier parte del teatro. No es fácil maquillarte así porque debes lucir natural, como si no trajeras nada en el rostro.

- Como hoy ¿cierto?

- Exacto – afirma Terry levantándose del tocador, con el rostro ya desmaquillado, y dirigiéndose hacia el vestidor ubicado en la parte posterior del camerino para cambiar su vestuario por su ropa de calle. – Siempre estoy listo por lo menos quince minutos antes de que me llamen – continúa explicando. – A veces espero los últimos minutos escuchando música, leyendo algún libro o el periódico.

- ¿Aún te pones nervioso antes de salir a escena?

- Sí. Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. Es, hasta cierto punto, una inquietud, no sabes si el público aceptará tu interpretación como lo esperas o si habrá gente que te abuchee; puede que se duerman – dice Terry encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Charlie responde con una sonora carcajada. – Es en serio – afirma el actor también entre risas. – Todas las noches es diferente y, entre una función y otra, te sientes de distinto modo, a veces muy cansado, a veces lleno de energía… es un albur. Por eso me gusta tanto el teatro. Es todo un reto poder interpretar sin errores un papel que puede llegar a ser extremadamente complicado, en donde no puedes permitir que interfiera tu estado de ánimo. – Terry habla mientras sale del vestidor, se dirige a una esquina del camerino en el que hay una bandeja surtida con varias botellas de cristal cortado llenas de diferentes licores, le ofrece una copa a Charlie y él se sirve un vaso con agua, se sienta frente a su amigo quien lo observa detenidamente y piensa en lo satisfecho que evidencia sentirse. – Cuando haces cine siempre puedes corregir, puedes dejarlo para después y el resultado que se ve es impecable. En cambio, en el teatro debes hacer miles de cosas para que los errores no se noten, hacer las cosas de forma más natural, no entrar en pánico cuando algún compañero improvisa u olvida su parte, ¡o peor! Cuando eso te pasa a ti mismo. Todo esto es estresante pero emocionante y satisfactorio cuando sales avante de situaciones difíciles.

- ¿Te ha sucedido? ¿Haz olvidado tu parte alguna vez? – Pregunta Charlie después de darle un largo trago a su copa de brandy.

- Sí, muchas veces. Me jacto de ser una persona extremadamente enfocada pero a veces no puedo evitar que algo se me olvide o perderme entre una escena y otra. Honestamente me sorprende una cosa – la expresión de Terry cambia, se vuelve más oscura, algo triste. Guarda silencio unos instantes, bebe un sorbo de agua y continúa: Cuando hice a Romeo… no sé cómo pude decir todas mis líneas sin equivocarme. Había tantas cosas a mi alrededor que pudieron ser factor para que yo estuviera fatal. Pero salí adelante… por lo menos por un tiempo.

- ¡Y de qué manera! Aún recuerdo los comentarios que leí en los periódicos sobre tu actuación de esa tarde del estreno.

- Gracias. La verdad es que aún me sorprendo de aquella capacidad que tuve para controlar las cosas siendo tan joven. No me duró mucho tiempo, pero pude hacerlo…

- Eso es lo más importante – Charlie está conmovido. Sabe lo que su amigo siente porque él mismo lo ha experimentado – que después retomaste el camino. Nadie está exento de caídas pero no cualquiera se levanta.

- Aprecio que lo digas – dice Terry sintiendo la empatía del hombre, moreno y con una cicatriz cruzando una de sus mejillas, sentado frente a él. – Creo que me dejé llevar demasiado tiempo por el dolor.

- Mira, Terry, los seres humanos somos así. Todos estamos expuestos a cometer errores, de todos tipos. Yo he robado en algún momento de mi vida y eso no quiere decir que ahora mismo sea un ladrón. La vida me dio una oportunidad de cambio, de mejora, la tomé y heme aquí, convertido en un hombre de bien a pesar de mis equivocaciones pasadas.

- Tienes razón, a veces creo que soy muy duro conmigo.

Alguien toca a la puerta. Terry abre, le informan que su auto está listo.

- Yo invito la cena esta noche – dice Charlie y los dos salen del camerino dispuestos a pasar una magnífica velada plagada de recuerdos de juventud.


	3. Caballos

**CHARLAS CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER**

**CABALLOS**

Por Fénix y Lee.

Sirenas de la Atlántida de Terry.

En el atardecer el cielo se pinta de los colores más cálidos del mundo, hasta el mismo sol parece adoptar un tono rojizo para integrarse en el paisaje celeste que anuncia el comienzo del reinado de la luna. El atardecer es la hora que Terry prefiere para cabalgar aunque no siempre pueda adaptar sus horarios laborales a tales deseos.

Solía cabalgar todos los días y, aunque prefería hacerlo por las tardes, justo en el crepúsculo, el horario de las funciones no le permitía hacerlo así todos los días. De modo que los lunes, martes y miércoles cabalgaba por las tardes y el resto de los días de la semana lo hacía por las mañanas.

Ese día era martes, y su agenda le decía que la hora de buscar a Goldie era las cinco, pero su ensayo de media tarde se canceló debido a una dificultad técnica de los tramoyistas con la escenografía, así que decidió adelantarla y a las cuatro en punto atravesaba la recepción del hípico y con largas zancadas se dirigía hacia los establos, ansioso de sentir la fuerza de su yegua y la libertad de correr sin rumbo fijo mientras el aire se llevaba sus preocupaciones.

Al llegar a los establos escuchó la voz de Joseph. Pocas veces había hablado con el chico, su relación se limitaba a los temas estrictamente ligados a Golden Queen y sus necesidades cotidianas. Se sintió curioso de saber qué era lo que aquel joven, que le recordaba tanto a Mark, decía y se detuvo justo a la entrada, aprovechando el escondite que le significaban las puertas entre abiertas de los establos.

Joseph acicalaba a Golden Queen casi con devoción y mientras lo hacía le hablaba de sus sueños de ser jockey, de la blancura de la luna de octubre, de las leyendas de su pueblo irlandés. Sabía bien que el dueño de la fina yegua blanca debía llegar una hora más tarde, así que se tomaba su tiempo para hacer su trabajo. Debía tener listo al bello animal para que en cuanto Terruce Grandchester llegara lo único que debiera hacer para disfrutar de su habitual cabalgata vespertina, fuera montar a Golden Queen y salir al galope rumbo al bosque circundante.

Muchas veces había escuchado comentarios de los demás socios del club acerca del mal genio y de la huraña personalidad del actor, sin embargo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. "Nadie que trate a los caballos como él lo hace puede ser una mala persona" pensó en las incontables ocasiones en las que lo observó hacer él mismo el trabajo de desensillar a la yegua a la que parecía adorar. Nunca le permitió hacerlo, aun cuando para eso recibía su paga. Pocas veces habían hablado, sin embargo le parecía que la mirada del hombre era franca y transparente, además estaba la forma en la que le hablaba a Golden Queen, llena de cariño y dulzura.

Mientras ensillaba a la yegua pensaba en lo afortunado que debía sentirse Terruce al poder montarla y romper el aire a toda la velocidad que aquellas poderosas ancas, sabía, podían desarrollar.

- El Sr. Grandchester es afortunado por poseerte, Goldie. ¿Sabes algo? Algún día yo también tendré mucho dinero y podré comprarme una yegua igual a ti para sacarla a cabalgar todas las mañanas y todas las tardes – decía sin empacho el mozalbete de catorce años sin dejar de mover sus manos atrofiadas por el trabajo duro a pesar de su juventud. – Yo no creo que el Sr. Terruce sea tan malo como dicen los otros señores – la yegua relinchó y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo negar lo que su cuidador decía – Jajaja, tranquila pequeña, dije que no creo que el Sr. Terruce sea malo, no que lo sea; no me malinterpretes – decía entre risas mientras le ofrecía un par de zanahorias con una mano al tiempo que con la otra le acariciaba la crin. – Además, a mí siempre me ha tratado bien. Digo… no puedo presumir de ser su amigo pero siempre ha sido amable. Tal vez algún día le pida que me permita montarte por las tardes los días en los que no le es posible venir a esa hora.

Terry sonrió conmovido por las palabras del chico, sintiéndose afortunado por poder hacer realidad todo aquello que deseara y que el dinero pudiera comprar; y por la bondad que se transparentaba en la voz de Joseph.

- Así que no crees que yo sea tan malo, ¿eh? – Preguntó Terry saliendo de la clandestinidad y tomando por sorpresa al joven lacayo. Joseph levantó la mirada visiblemente sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de su patrón y un intenso tono carmesí comenzó a subirle por el rostro.

- Sr. Grandchester, yo… yo lo siento mucho – tartamudeó.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, muchacho? No has dicho nada malo – Terry avanzaba hacia él y hacia la yegua que comenzó a retozar de alegría al ver a su amo. – Por el contrario, te has expresado bien de mí y déjame decirte que agradezco que no creas lo que todo el mundo dice.

El corazón de Joseph latía apresuradamente pero al ver la reacción tranquila y hasta amistosa de Terry, se iba calmando paulatinamente.

- Lo que pasa, señor, es que las personas de corazón duro no pueden ver más allá de las apariencias – se atrevió a responder con timidez.

- Tienes razón, Joseph. La mayoría de la gente sólo ve aquello que quiere ver en las demás personas. Ahora bien, si tú has sido capaz de ver en mí algo más allá que todos los demás es porque tu corazón es noble – decía Terry con parsimonia mientras acariciaba la crin de su amada yegua. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro del muchacho y ese gesto de franqueza conmovió aún más al actor.

- Nadie que trate a los caballos como lo hace usted, puede ser una mala persona – se atrevió a externar sus pensamientos.

Terry sonrió, caminó hacia unas pacas de paja y se sentó invitando a Joseph a hacer lo mismo. El mozalbete le imitó y se sentó justo frente a él, sintiendo que las barreras existentes entre su patrón y él comenzaban a desmoronarse.

- He tenido acceso a los caballos desde que tengo uso de razón. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que aprendí a montar a los cinco años. – La voz de Terry sonaba melancólica porque sus recuerdos lo eran pero un deseo irrefrenable de confiarle a ese chiquillo una parte de ellos lo animaban a seguir adelante con su relato. – Desde entonces mi padre se encargó de que yo tuviera los mejores maestros de equitación que el dinero y la posición de los Grandchester podían pagar.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Joseph, imaginando el poderío y la riqueza de aquella familia inglesa a la que Terry pertenecía. Una realidad tan alejada para él que sólo podía imaginarla como un cuento de hadas. – Era usted muy pequeño. ¿Nunca tuvo algún accidente?

- Sí. Una vez tomé un caballo que no debía montar y me arrojó. Creo que tenía nueve o diez años, sabía lo que hacía pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para domar a un animal molesto. Lo monté porque no había quien lo pudiera domar y quise mostrarle a mi padre que yo podía hacerlo para quedarme con él.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó el chiquillo una vez más. - ¿Y se lastimó?

- Me rompí el brazo izquierdo porque mi mano se quedó enredada en las riendas cuando salí disparado. El animal me arrastró unos metros que sólo me ocasionaron raspones. Lo más serio fue la fractura del cúbito y la dislocación de la muñeca. Nada para preocuparse.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó por tercera vez Joseph haciendo que Terry soltara una divertida y sonora carcajada. Realmente se sentía bien con ese chico, le agradaba su ingenuidad y su capacidad para sorprenderse de todo. - ¿Y lo volvió a intentar? Porque a mí, si un caballo me tira no me doy por vencido hasta lograr domarlo – dijo muy orgulloso el mozalbete.

- Yo esperaba con ansia regresar e intentarlo de nuevo. Había hecho el ridículo y los trabajadores de las caballerizas se burlaban de mi estúpida acción, así que tenía que demostrarles que podía hacerlo pero, conociéndome, mi padre se deshizo del animal para que yo no volviera a montarlo. Así que ese momento nunca llegó.

- Lo lamento – dijo el chico con sinceridad. Terry se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su relato.

- Dos años más tarde me regaló a Teodora. Una hermosa yegua blanca, muy parecida a Golden Queen.

- ¡Qué bien! Debió ser una gran yegua.

- Sí. Lo era.

- A mí me gusta montar desde que era muy pequeño. Siempre que mamá me reñía salía a buscar a Rayo y cabalgaba hasta que ya no sentía tristeza.

- A mí me pasa algo similar, Joseph. Verás, cuando cabalgo me siento libre, me ayuda a tranquilizarme. Me gusta sentir el viento contra mi cara.

- Es usted un gran tipo, Sr. Granchester, justo como yo lo imaginé – dijo sonriendo confiado. Algo había cambiado entre ellos esa tarde.

- Llámame Terry – le pidió profundamente conmovido.

- Está bien, señor Terry – dijo algo titubeante pero seguro de que a partir de ese momento un lazo había sido creado entre ellos. – Algún día lo invitaré a cabalgar a un lugar mágico, cerca de mi pueblo, en Irlanda. En el momento en el que el sol está a medio ocultarse empiezan a aparecer las luciérnagas… miles, cientos de miles; y conforme la luz del sol se va apagando, el brillo de los insectos se va haciendo más potente. Se prenden y se apagan a un ritmo, pero nunca al mismo tiempo y si cabalga entre ellas le parecerá que está volando entre estrellas.


	4. La elección de papeles

**CHARLAS CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER**

**LA ELECCIÓN DE PAPELES**

Por Fénix y Lee.

Sirenas de la Atlántida de Terry.

Para preparar un espectáculo teatral se requiere de mucho talento, gran sentido de responsabilidad, saber trabajar en equipo y tener un gigantesco compromiso con la vocación actoral.

Terry lo sabe porque lo ha vivido en carne propia. Conoce las delicias que el éxito trae consigo y también ha experimentado el amargo sabor que deja una mala temporada; cosa a la que no le dan mucha importancia muchos de los actores jóvenes que sienten que en sus manos está el futuro del arte dramático y que convertirse en leyenda es fácil.

- La elección de papeles es distinta a lo largo de la carrera de un actor. En un principio no se puede aspirar a tener el papel que se desea, necesitas crear una, digámoslo así, reputación actoral.- Phillip Bligh escuchaba atento lo que Terruce Grandchester decía. Apenas podía creer que estaba sentado frente a él, departiendo en un café, escuchando sus experiencias actorales a petición suya. Lo había abordado al término del último ensayo, venciendo el nerviosismo que cualquier actor novel siente ante otro experimentado y de gran trayectoria. Parecía tan afable, tan distinto a como normalmente se comportaba, que apenas podía creer su suerte.

- Cuando llegué a este país tuve la suerte de encontrar trabajo y escuela en el mismo lugar. Mientras estudiaba me ganaba pequeños papeles en las obras que la compañía ponía en escena.

- Supongo que eso significó un gran beneficio para usted – acotó Phillip aún nervioso por la imponente presencia de Terry.

- Sí. Fui muy afortunado al poder al mismo tiempo, estudiar y ganarme unas monedas para vivir. – El joven actor se sintió impactado ante esa frase. Siempre había visto a Terry como el gran primer actor, le costaba trabajo visualizarlo en una situación así de precaria.

- Debió ser muy duro. Pero, dígame algo, ¿cuál de todas las etapas de su carrera ha sido la más difícil?

- La que vivo ahora – respondió Terry sin dudar un solo instante.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Es simple. A estas alturas ya he ganado reputación de actor de primer nivel. Me llegan ofertas para trabajar en muchos proyectos, no sólo de teatro. Es muy fácil perder la perspectiva y elegir trabajos que no son lo que deseas sólo por la fama y el éxito económico que te pueden dar. – Terry hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de café, volteó hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle llena de transeúntes y prosiguió su charla. – Primero luchas por un papel, después te llegan por montones, y como todo es un ciclo, al final vuelves a luchar por no salir de escena. Vienen actores más jóvenes, llenos de ilusión y fuerza, justo como tú, Phillip. Tal vez no tengan experiencia pero nadie la tuvo al principio. Será cuestión de tiempo para que a ellos los elijan por encima de mí y de mi nombre de actor de primer nivel.

- Pero para que eso suceda falta mucho.

- Así es, afortunadamente para mí todavía quedan muchos buenos papeles que puedo elegir.

- ¿Ha pensado en lo que hará cuando deje de actuar?

- Sí, aun antes de que termine mi carrera actoral, me gustaría enseñar a otros a actuar… sería un legado. También me gustaría crear piezas de teatro para que otros las interpreten, sería como completar el círculo. – mientras Terry habla por primera vez de sus sueños profesionales, Phillip lo escucha sin perder detalle de sus palabras y sus gestos, como intentando absorber cual esponja, todo lo que pueda salir del hombre frente a él - Yo le he dado voz a las creaciones que otros pusieron por escrito cientos de años antes de que yo figurara sobre la faz de la tierra. Me gustaría dejar algo que despertara la pasión y emotividad que recibí del legado de aquellos a quienes he admirado y amado a través de los años.

-¡Que interesante! –expresó el jovencito dándose cuenta del abanico que representaban opciones que nunca antes había imaginado - Y además de convertirse en escritor, ¿existe algo más que le gustaría hacer?

-Sí, también me gustaría dirigir. Alguna vez pensé en producir, pero de todas, esa es la opción que menos me interesa.

- ¿Y el cine? ¿Nunca ha pensado en hacer cine?

- No. El cine nunca ha entrado en mis planes.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó el chico con un gesto de sorpresa, pues no esperaba una respuesta como esa de un actor que bien podría figurar en el firmamento Hollywoodense con tanto o más éxito que en Broadway. Terry sonrió de lado, no era la primera vez que su respuesta causaba sorpresa en quienes le escuchaban. Antes de que el joven Phillip sacara conclusiones distantes a la verdad, Terry le habló desde su perspectiva.

-No es porque lo considere poco digno, si es lo que estás pensando – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar otro sorbo de café -, simplemente no me gusta porque no reta del mismo modo que lo hace el teatro y siento que es demasiado impersonal actuar para una cámara. Cuando se hace cine siempre hay oportunidad de corregir; cuando lo haces en teatro tienes que ser muy astuto para ocultar tus errores del ojo del público, tienes que saber cómo arreglarlos antes de que sea un desastre. En el cine existe el "corte" que detiene el tiempo y hace que todo parezca perfecto. Eso, desde mi personal punto de vista, le resta méritos al trabajo actoral.

-Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

- Ahora bien, -continuó Terry - hay muchos actores que trabajan en cine y son extraordinarios y la prueba de ello es que también brillan en el teatro. Desafortunadamente en este país el cine está secuestrado por la comercialidad; es más importante hacer un proyecto taquillero y que gane galardones que hacer algo que transmita le esencia del arte actoral. La intención de la literatura es transmitir conocimiento humanista, filosófico, ético y la actuación es la representación de los valores que se pretenden transmitir de la literatura. Lamentablemente, a la mayoría de la gente eso no le interesa, sólo quieren sentarse frente a una pantalla a ver algo que ya esté digerido, algo para matar el tiempo. Sé que sueno presuntuoso al negarme a hacer cine, muchos mejores que yo lo han hecho, pero no es eso lo que me gusta de la actuación, Phillip, no tiene el mismo sentido para mí, por eso prefiero dejarlo de lado.

- Sí. Lo más importante es hacer aquello que te gusta de verdad, no traicionar tus convicciones personales – apuntó el muchacho atreviéndose a dar su opinión personal sobre los temas que Terry acababa de tocar.

- ¿Sabes, Phillip? No suelo hablar mucho, pero tú me recuerdas mucho a mí mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Ahora mismo debes tener ¿diecisiete… dieciocho? – El rostro del joven se iluminó ante el comentario de Terruce.

- Dieciocho, señor. – Respondió en medio de una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

- Yo tenía dieciocho cuando logré mi primer protagónico – dijo dejando que la melancolía se filtrara en sus palabras. – No es fácil alcanzar el éxito siendo tan joven. La fama y el dinero pueden hacerte perder el piso. – El tono de Terry era de consejo. Le parecía que el chico tenía talento, estaba seguro de que en muy poco tiempo su carrera despuntaría, y era sincero al tomarse el tiempo de aconsejarle para que no cometiera los errores en los que tan fácilmente puede caer un actor inexperto inmerso en el frenesí de la fama y el dinero.

- ¿A usted le sucedió? – Preguntó evidenciando un genuino interés.

- No niego que cuando comencé a hacerme de cierta fama, ésta me gustó. – Terry abrió su cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno, tas exhalar la primera bocanada, sonrió con cierta malicia al recuerdo de otros tiempos - Digamos que es como una droga, te hace sentir que todo lo puedes. Pero… claro, todo se acaba cuando el teatro se queda solo. Pasaron muchos años y muchas cosas para que me diera cuenta de que la fama es efímera. Hoy te aman y mañana ni siquiera recuerdan que existes. Como persona necesitas ser extremadamente inteligente a nivel emocional para darle su justa dimensión a las cosas y no dejarte llevar por un estado de ánimo. – Terry guardó silencio por un momento. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos en sus revelaciones personales con Phillip, se acercaba peligrosamente a temas demasiado íntimos. Dio un largo trago a su taza de café y miró fijamente al chico. Vio su mirada expectante, su rostro ávido de consejos y pensó: "¿De qué sirven las experiencias si no me ayudan a crecer a mí mismo y a los demás? ¿Vale la pena quedarme callado y dejar que mis vivencias se pierdan sin dejar un legado por miedo a sentirme expuesto?" Se sorprendió respondiéndose que no. "Si Robert no me hubiera aconsejado y guiado en esa etapa de mi vida, es muy probable que no fuera lo que soy ahora. Acabo de decir que quiero enseñar, dejar un legado para las futuras generaciones de actores… ¿por qué no empezar ahora mismo?"

- ¿Alguna vez se volvió excéntrico o caprichoso a causa de su fama? – Preguntó Phillip ajeno a los pensamientos de Terry.

- Sí – respondió sin titubeos, decidido a no guardarse nada que pudiera servirle al chico en un futuro. – Después de recuperarme de un período de alcoholismo no fue fácil recuperar mi trabajo como muchos pudieran pensarlo - Phillip se sorprendió ante tal aseveración, no porque no hubiera escuchado alguna vez los cotilleos sobre la debacle que Terry sufriera en los inicios de su carrera en medio de aquella tan llevada y traída relación tormentosa con Susanna Marlowe, sino porque era el mismo Terruce Grandchester, tan hermético para sus cuestiones personales, el que hablaba del asunto. - Recuerdo que luché mucho por limpiar mi nombre del ridículo en el que lo había puesto, pero el dolor de la lucha me llevó al otro extremo. Cuando recuperé todo lo que yo creía que me pertenecía, me llené de orgullo mal entendido. Sabía que había salido del lodo y que de la nada había vuelto a hacer un nombre… no sólo una, sino dos veces. Todo me pareció poca cosa y sentí que lo merecía todo. Dada la mala experiencia que tuve, y que esta fue pública, me cuidé muy bien de no dar de qué hablar a la prensa, acudí a todos y cada uno de mis compromisos de trabajo, nunca volví a llegar ebrio a ningún lado a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones ganas no me faltaron. En fin, mi reputación estaba "limpia" y me había convertido en una fuente de ingresos nada despreciable para quien me contratara, así que de "rogar" por un papel pasé a "demandar" lo que deseara. A mí se me pagaba, muchas veces, más salario que al resto de mis compañeros, aun a mis coestelares, mi camerino estaba lleno de cosas que no necesitaba pero que siempre demandaba. Y bueno, qué decir de la forma en la que traté a mis compañeros de trabajo. Mi ambición me llevó a adquirir una cuadrilla bastante cara de caballos pura sangre. Fue como vivir mi adolescencia de nuevo, pero con autosuficiencia. No tenía que darle cuentas a mi padre porque me valía por mí mismo. Digamos que esas fueron mis excentricidades.

- No me parecen tan graves – dijo Phillip pensando en las de otros actores que las llevaban a extremos mucho mayores.

- No son cosas graves cuando ves que hay gente que tiene otras que se pueden clasificar como pecaminosas, pero cuando miro atrás y veo que tuve miles de cosas que no necesitaba y que no me dieron lo que realmente podía hacerme mejor persona, me siento estúpido.

- Entiendo…

- Así que mucho cuidado jovencito, con dejarse llevar por el espejismo de la fama y el dinero. El verdadero éxito está en hacer lo que amas y en no traicionar tus convicciones. Si tienes esto en mente siempre no tendrás que pagar las altísimas facturas que esos vicios te cobran llegado el momento – y viendo su reloj agregó – Ahora debo irme porque apenas estoy a tiempo para vestuario y maquillaje.

- Le agradezco tanto sus consejos… - dijo Phillip con sinceridad.

- Gracias a ti por hacerme recordar estas cosas – respondió Terry sacando su billetera y depositando el pago del consumo de ambos sobre la mesa. – Aunque no lo creas, me viene bien hacerlo de vez en cuando. Te veo en escena.

- Si – murmuró Phillip viendo a Terry alejarse hacia la puerta de la cafetería y pensando: "Algún día quiero ser como él."


	5. Desnudos sobre el escenario

**CHARLAS CON TERRY GRANDCHESTER**

**DESNUDOS**** SOBRE EL ESCENARIO**

Por Fénix y Lee.

Sirenas de la Atlántida de Terry.

El espeso follaje de Central Park se divisa como una mullida alfombra verde desde la terraza del departamento del piso doce del edificio ubicado en el número 15 de la avenida Central Park West, y contrasta espectacularmente con las estructuras de vidrio y concreto de los edificios que le rodean. Terry observa embelesado ese contraste, no deja de sorprenderse ante ese discrepante escaparate de belleza a pesar de observarlo cada día; la monotonía no ha logrado contaminar su capacidad para asombrarse por ello. Le gusta hacerlo a diario, bien desde su recámara, desde el salón o en la misma terraza en la que ahora se encuentra con un vaso de whiskey en las rocas entre sus manos. El sol se está ocultando y el cielo ofrece un hermoso espectáculo de tonos naranjas, violetas y rojizos. Terry sigue observando y recuerda los atardeceres que amaba observar trepado en la rama más alta del árbol más alto del enorme jardín del Colegio San Pablo, o aquellos que disfrutó desde la azotea del teatro Strafford cuando aún era un actor novato. Las vibrantes notas de Verdi provenientes del equipo de sonido inundan el ambiente y le agregan dramatismo al espectáculo visual. Terry cierra los ojos, suspira y tararea algunas de las estrofas de Aída interpretadas por la potente voz de Carusso. Se siente pleno, consciente de que le faltan cientos de metas por alcanzar antes de sentirse satisfecho con su vida, pero feliz con la certeza de que está disfrutando enormemente el camino que lo llevará a ellas. El silencio momentáneo siguiente a la nota final de la obertura le hace salir de sus pensamientos y abrir los ojos, puede ver con beneplácito que las luces de la ciudad han empezado a encenderse y que el disco solar ha desaparecido del todo tras el poniente del horizonte. Lentamente se acerca hacia la mesa de madera tropical que la mucama ha engalanado para agasajar a su invitada que, si es puntual, no tardará más de quince minutos en llegar. Escudriña con detenimiento cada uno de los detalles y reconoce complacido que el fino mantel blanco presenta un liso impecable, que los cubiertos de plata brillan como espejos, que el cristal de las copas es casi tan transparente como el aire y que los candelabros protegen adecuadamente del viento las flamas de las pequeñas velas que contienen.

El sonido del timbre le indica a Terry que Estella Goudge ha llegado, mira su reloj y sonríe al confirmar que su amiga cumple a cabalidad con los cánones más estrictos de la puntualidad. No hace mucho que la conoce pero desde el primer instante sintió una afinidad que pocas veces había experimentado. Estella es una extraordinaria chelista conocida en el mundo de la música por su rebeldía y profunda irreverencia hacia lo establecido. Su formación fue clásica pero nunca se conformó con ser una gran concertista a pesar de haber tocado en los escenarios más importantes del mundo y de haber sido dirigida por los más importantes directores en la escena musical internacional. Dueña de una personalidad tan arrolladora como compleja, Estella decidió, en algún punto de su carrera, que su necesidad de crear un estilo propio era más importante que seguir siendo la intérprete de violonchelo más importante del mundo, así que se dedicó a explorar nuevos horizontes. Al principio se refugió en el jazz pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que ese cambio no era suficiente y comenzó a experimentar con creaciones de compositores nóveles, fusionando estilos tradicionalmente considerados como incompatibles y alejándose cada vez más de los cánones. No es una mujer hermosa, dista mucho de serlo, pero no le hace falta, su carisma y su personalidad la hacen más atractiva que muchas mujeres de hermoso rostro y nula inteligencia.

- Querido… - dice Estella a modo de saludo al acercarse a Terry.

- Estella… tan puntual como siempre – responde Terry mientras deposita un beso en cada una de las mejillas femeninas.

- No podía ser de otra manera – dice ufana mientras se quita los guantes y se los entrega al sirviente junto con su bolso de mano. - ¡Este lugar es hermoso! Tienes una vista privilegiada – exclama complacida y Terry sonríe al recordar que minutos antes él pensaba en lo mismo.

- No me puedo quejar, me va bien – responde el actor entregándole un martini - Cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en últimas fechas?

- Estuve en Londres hace unos días – Estella toma su copa y se acomoda en un sillón que le permita seguir admirando la belleza del firmamento nocturno. Una característica usual en ella es no dar rodeos para encontrar la forma "adecuada" de abordar los temas que son de su interés por lo que abruptamente expresa: – Fui al teatro. Una obra muy interesante que aborda un tema complejo y doloroso: el abuso sexual de un padre sobre sus hijos. Hubieron desnudos y escenas de sexo y me quedé pensando en ti. Me propuse que lo primero que haría al verte de nuevo sería preguntarte si has hecho alguna escena de ese tipo a lo largo de tu carrera.

- No. Nunca he hecho algo así porque las adaptaciones en las que he trabajado no lo han requerido. El teatro clásico está más enfocado a otros aspectos de la vida de las personas – responde seguro de sí aunque algo sorprendido por el cuestionamiento de Estella.

- ¿Harías un desnudo en escena? – le pregunta a quemarropa.

- Tendría que ser muy trascendente para efectos de la obra…

- ¿Si lo fuera? ¿Si tuviera absoluta trascendencia…?

- Sí – afirma Terry con seguridad.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo harías a pesar de los riesgos? – Estella da un sorbo a su martini con elegancia y sonríe maliciosa. – Conozco a más de dos que con tal de ver tu trasero desnudo pagarían una butaca durante toda la temporada para cada representación de la obra.

- ¿Cuántas son más de dos? – pregunta Terry entre carcajadas.

- La mayoría de mujeres que conozco.

- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto.

- ¿No es para tanto? ¡Demonios Grandchester! Eres un tipo endemoniadamente atractivo y lo sabes. A eso me refería cuando hablaba de los riesgos de desnudarte en público.

- Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Sé que ese tipo de cosas son una garantía de taquilla, por eso dije que lo haría sólo si fuera algo de absoluta trascendencia en la trama de la obra. Nunca me ha interesado que la gente vea mi trasero sino mi talento y creo que hasta ahora lo he conseguido de una manera más que satisfactoria – dice el actor sonriendo de lado en un maravilloso desplante de arrogancia.

- ¿Y qué hay del sexo?

- Tampoco he hecho escenas de sexo hasta la fecha, pero no me niego a la posibilidad de hacerlo, aunque debo decir, aun con el riesgo de parecer disco rayado, que tendría que ser una escena plenamente justificada.

- No te creo – dice Estella con cierto desdén para después caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse.

- Si algo en la vida no soy es mojigato – dice Terry sentándose y dando un tono mucho más fuerte en sus palabras – pero tampoco me gusta trabajar en temas sexuales sólo por conseguir audiencia. Eso no va conmigo. – Las palabras de Terry van cargadas de esa fuerza que tanto le gusta a Estella, es por ello que le gusta provocarlo.

- Lo sé. Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas – responde ella sonriendo y tomando una de las manos de Terry en señal de paz. - ¿Sabes? El violonchelo es un instrumento con una gama de matices casi infinita. No todos los instrumentos pueden expresar tanto cuando los acaricias. Las notas emanadas del violonchelo pueden llevarte desde la dulzura más sublime hasta la desolación más profunda, pueden provocarte desde la más infantil de las ternuras hasta la más perturbadora sensación de temor. Desde el instante en que te conocí te comparé con mi violonchelo y al igual que a él, me gusta explorar tus posibilidades, los matices de tu personalidad.

- No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado – dice Terry retirando su mano del contacto de la de Estella – no me gusta que me vean como a un objeto.

- Para mí el violonchelo es mucho más que un simple objeto, es mi compañero; más allá de un instrumento para crear música, lo es para expresar mis ideas y sentimientos.

- Entiendo. Supongo entonces que debo optar por sentirme halagado – expresa Terry mucho más relajado.

- Así es. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Hablábamos de si harías una escena de sexo.

- Supongo que si el papel lo exige y es el marco correcto… sí, la haría.

- Lo imaginé, aunque creo que debe ser algo sumamente difícil.

- Sí, sobre todo por la actriz que pudiera ser mi compañera. Es actuar en un área demasiado íntima.

- Bueno, estamos hablando de que ella también sería una profesional.

- Los actores aún siendo profesionales, no somos de piedra. No puedes hacer como que acaricias sin tocarla y todo para que no se excite o no te excites tú.

- Buen punto. Además, supongo que para darle realismo a la escena debes dejarte llevar por las sensaciones.

- Sí, y para un hombre, no aparentar excitación cuando la está sintiendo o controlarla del todo es muy complicado. Alguna vez le pasó a alguien. Este actor estaba haciendo una escena de sexo en una novela, ella estaba vestida con una bata de algodón muy ligera, él se acostó sobre ella. La escena era llevada sobre él. El tipo tuvo una erección, aunque trató de contenerla no pudo. Después no encontraba dónde esconderse por la pena que sentía con la actriz que se supone, era su amante.

- ¡Vaya manera de exponerse!

- Así es, por eso te digo que si un trabajo no requiere forzosamente de una escena de ese tipo, no debería tenerla. Es exponer a los actores a pasar por una situación muy vergonzosa si las cosas no se controlan adecuadamente.

- Entiendo, porque, además, por lo regular las actrices suelen ser mujeres muy hermosas, con cuerpos esculturales y bellos rostros. Supongo que eso, junto con la desnudez o semi desnudez, complica las cosas.

- Así es, aunque algunas veces no necesitas que la actriz no tenga ropa para que su sola presencia te haga desvariar.

- ¿Te ha sucedido?

- ¿Qué me guste una actriz?

- Si.

- En más de una ocasión he trabajado con actrices que me han gustado mucho.

- Supongo que eso facilita las cosas. Pero dime algo, ¿harías una escena de amor con alguna mujer que te fuera francamente desagradable a nivel físico?

- Sí – responde Terry sin dudarlo un instante. – Mira, este medio vende mucho el aspecto físico, pero creo que el trabajo del actor es representar a otras personas que no necesariamente deben ser agraciadas en ese aspecto sólo porque el medio está estereotipado. Creo que para ser actor o actriz no es necesario que tengas la apariencia de una escultura de Miguel Ángel. Si de eso se tratara no habría calvos, gordos y el largo etcétera que quieras añadir. La belleza no está necesariamente en la forma física de las personas, para mí cuenta mucho la química. He conocido mujeres extremadamente bellas y no me provoca besarlas ni llevarlas a la cama. En cambio, he conocido mujeres que no son catalogadas como hermosas y que yo daría un brazo por tenerlas para mí. ¿Me explico?

- Si – murmura Estella después de un largo silencio. Terry ha tocado un punto en el que ella se siente vulnerable. Sabe que no es una mujer hermosa y, a pesar de no demostrarlo ni admitirlo siquiera delante de ella misma, le agrada saber que hay hombres que tienen esa visión. Eso le da cierta sensación de seguridad.

- ¿Sorprendida? – pregunta Terry al sentir el mutismo de su amiga.

- Sí. Mucho.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- No imaginé que un hombre como tú viera las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Me gusta… me hace sentir que vales la pena.

- ¿Lo dudaste en algún momento? – cuestionó Terry alzando una ceja.

- Todos los hombres son dignos de que se dude de ellos en ese aspecto.

- ¡Vaya! Una feminista.

- Ok, lo soy. Pero en este caso específico ese concepto no aplica. Me refiero a que los hombre como tú, guapos, ricos, rodeados del glamour de la fama y la fortuna, suelen fijarse únicamente en las mujeres bellas a nivel físico.

- Ese es un viejo y gastado cliché. La mayoría lo son, pero no todos somos la mayoría.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a tener esta visión tan diferente?

- Supongo que la culpa la tiene el paso de los años. Creo que esto que dices es una de las razones por las que hay tantos matrimonios y divorcios entre actores. Es muy fácil sentir enamoramiento por alguien atractivo y aún más cuando debes besar y acariciar a ese alguien cada noche en el caso del teatro, o en varias escenas en le caso del cine o la televisión; y después, al paso de pocos meses, resulta que no, o que te "enamoraste" de otra persona.

-No debe ser fácil consolidar una relación- expresa Estella con un dejo de decepción en la mirada – Pero supongo que eso no es algo exclusivo del ambiente artístico.

-Es cierto. Pienso que mucho tiene que ver que nosotros estamos en un escaparate, y para mucha gente lo que está en exhibición, está disponible o a la venta.

-Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Siempre encuentras la manera de expresar de forma acertada lo que piensas. Pero dime una cosa… De esa lista de romances que se dice has tenido, ¿hubo alguna relación que se viera en peligro por las "demandas" de tu trabajo?

-Bueno, en realidad nunca he tenido una novia formal después de Susana, pero sí, algunas mujeres me celaron por mi trabajo. – Terry cambia su expresión relajada por otra que denota molestia al recordar los hechos que le relata a su querida amiga – Me conoces y sabes que esas son las cosas que me hacen explotar. Y mira que muchas veces me comporté sereno y traté de entender sus puntos de vista.

-Pero tu paciencia no es precisamente infinita – dice Estella en tono juguetón - ¿No?

-En efecto, así es. ¡Solo eso me faltaba! que una que no fuera nada mío me celara de esa forma.

Ambos ríen a carcajadas. Estella escucha a su amigo y en su mente se dibujan las escenas donde imagina a Terry discutir con sus enamoradas.

-¡Ay Terry! Casi puedo imaginar tu cara de fastidio.

-Honestamente no tenía otra que ponerles. En fin, creo que eso se da en relaciones en cualquier medio. Solo que nosotros los artistas tenemos fama de inestabilidad emocional y por lo tanto sentimental.

-¿Tú la tienes? – pregunta Estella a quema ropa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Inestabilidad sentimental.

-Yo pienso que no. La tuve años atrás, pero ahora sé lo que quiero para mi vida y qué hacer para conservarlo. – toma un trago de su vaso y tras un breve silencio continúa: - Claro que en teoría todo es perfecto, falta ver si a la hora de los hechos soy una persona estable- remarca con un guiño de ojo. – Hace ya mucho tiempo que no pierdo la calma por una mujer.

-Pero ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta Estella asombrada e incrédula ante las palabras de su amigo, ella siempre ha visto en Terry a un hombre seguro de si mismo en extremo. – ¿Terry Grandchester es capaz de perder la calma por una mujer?- pregunta de forma incisiva, pero que no tiene intención de lastimar, es simplemente parte de su personalidad y Terry lo sabe.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo que casi no lo recuerdo.

-¡Por dios Grandchester!, no me salgas con que no lo recuerdas. Anda – le demanda entregándole su copa – cuéntamelo todo.

-No hay mucho que contar Estella, en realidad todo fue muy breve, – La mirada de Terry cambia de intensidad y la chelista se conmueve al ver lo que posiblemente no fueron celos o inestabilidad caprichosa – verás, hace muchos años tuve una novia quien por circunstancias de la vida, vivió con otro hombre.

-¿Y cómo fue que lidiaste con algo como eso?

Mientras Terry preparaba otra bebida para Estella, le explicaba:

-El hombre con el que vivía era mi amigo. Había sufrido un accidente en Europa que le hizo perder la memoria. Mi novia era enfermera y amiga suya desde mucho tiempo antes de que yo la conociera.

-Pero la carne es carne Terry – interrumpió Estella buscando provocar alguna reacción en Terry.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que nunca pasó nada de lo que imaginas. La relación de ellos no se basaba en eso, además, a ella la conozco bien, nunca hubiera podido volver a verme si mi amigo hubiera traspasado los muros de la amistad y ella lo hubiese aceptado.

-Cariño, eres deliciosamente inocente.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que todas estas experiencias te han ayudado a madurar y estoy segura que a la que le entregues el anillo de compromiso será una mujer extraordinaria que sabrá comprenderte y aceptará que más de dos comprarán butaca todas las funciones de la temporada el día que decidas mostrar tu lindo trasero en el teatro.

-Jajajajajajaja, bueno mi querida Estella, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá-respondió Terry cuando pudo dejar de reír.

-Espero que sea pronto querido. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

La noche era joven y estos amigos disfrutaron cada minuto de su velada, hablando de estos y otros temas.


End file.
